


整人计划

by hehehee



Category: TwoSet
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hehehee/pseuds/hehehee





	整人计划

《整人计划》

*一发完  
*有EB小破车  
*内容虚构，勿上升哈

Eddy从来没有那么震惊过。

至少他活了27年是第一次遇到。

“Brett，别开玩笑了。你...你再说一遍？？？”  
“你昨晚被我上了。”

“Hello guys,welcome to another episode of twosetviolin.”  
“今天我们有个特别的计划，我们今天要来整Eddy。”  
“大家应该都知道我和Eddy是认识了十几年的好朋友。昨天呢，为了庆祝我们三百万订阅，我们找了几个好朋友来这里吃饭喝酒。”  
“而Eddy昨天喝了超级多，看，现在已经11：02了他还在睡。”  
“所以今天的计划是，和自己相处了十五年的好兄弟说自己睡了他会发生什么事呢？我们等等见，掰掰！OMG l'm so nervous.”

Brett暂停了录制，其实他已经紧张到流汗了。一方面觉得这个题材很有趣，另一方面又很想知道Eddy对他的反应。

刚刚Brett已经偷偷摸摸的在Eddy房间设好GoPro了。他现在正蹑手蹑脚的走进去。

“Eddy睡的像中提在团练的时候一样。”

Brett用气音对着GoPro打了声招呼。

Brett爬上床，Eddy似乎没有察觉。

“Eddy...”

Brett伪装成刚睡醒的样子，轻轻的摇醒了Eddy。

“Yo Brett，你怎么不在你房间睡。”  
“身体怎么样，还疼吗？”  
“还好啊，一点点而已。我昨天真的喝的有点过头了。”  
“所以你不记得昨晚怎么样了？”  
“？？昨晚怎么样了。”  
“我昨天上了你啊。”  
“哈哈笑死，骗谁啊。”  
“真的，我刚刚问你疼不疼，是在问你后...”  
“停。别讲了。”  
“...”  
“我们昨晚...真的那个了？？”  
“嗯。”

Brett的dead face再高超也差点要笑出来。

“bro先让我冷静一下...我去个洗手间。”

Eddy起身后才发现自己没有穿上衣，他已经分不清是昨晚那件事还是他习惯不穿衣服睡觉造成的了。

旁边的Brett吓到了，赶紧遮住自己的眼睛，后来又想多看几眼，把手放下了。

Eddy刷完牙后洗了一把脸，才发现自己真的没有在做梦。关于他和Brett那个了他只有在梦里的时候梦过，隔天都不知道怎么面对Brett。不管现在真实的世界里，他竟然是个0！！！他没有办法接受！！！

他就看着镜子里的自己整整五分钟，他在想如果自己是0他宁愿当个中提琴手。

此时的Brett正在对着相机挤眉弄眼。他对着相机说出“haha he got prank”的嘴型。

他听到水龙头的水声没了后，马上恢复成本来的dead face。

Eddy坐回了床上。他们再次陷入了沉默。

Brett表示这是他此生经历过最尴尬的几分钟。  
男的嘛，他也不知道要说什么话才好。

“所以...我们现在是什么关系。”

Brett已经快要憋不住笑意了。

“你觉得呢？。”

Brett认为这是悬问，Eddy却以为是激问。

“Dude，我真的没有办法接受我是0。”  
“所以为了挽回我的尊严，你让我上一次好不好，嗯？”

现在换Brett惊呆了。

他想了七七四十九个结果没有想到会是这个。

“不，Eddy，这是个...”

还没等Brett讲完，Eddy就往他的嘴吻了上去。

Brett试过挣扎，但Eddy温柔的吻使他陷了下去。他现在只感受到刚刚Eddy嘴里薄荷牙膏味。

Eddy一边吻着Brett，一边温柔的帮他褪去外衣。

Brett把手放在Eddy的腰上，任凭他摆布。

柔软而漫长的吻还在继续，Eddy的另一只手已经伸到了下面，握住Brett半硬的肉棒。

“...Eddy...。”Brett终于获得了一丝喘息的机会。  
“我还是第一次帮男的弄。” Eddy坏笑。  
“sorry.”  
“道什么歉，昨天应该也跟现在差不多吧。”  
“不...不是...那...呜”

又被Eddy吻住了。

Eddy大又温暖的手让Brett很快就缴械了。白浊的精液射在了Eddy的腹部。

“抱...抱歉”Brett喘着粗气。  
“为什么要道歉？”Eddy笑着把吻落在了Brett的耳边。

“是第一次吧？”Eddy轻声在Brett耳边说话。  
“嗯。”  
“我会轻一点。”

当Eddy一根手指进去后，Brett惊觉它的GoPro还在录影，他用最后一点力气推了推Eddy。

“会痛吗？抱歉。”  
“...Eddy...不要了...”  
“到现在才说不要来不及了喔。”  
“真的...不行...”  
“我不会弄疼你的，乖。”

知道有GoPro在录影的Brett羞耻感已经爆表了。但Eddy确实没有弄疼他，还帮他做好了扩张，到三指能适应时才停止。

没办法，谁叫Eddy太温柔了呢。

Eddy褪下裤子后，那里早就顶成了一个小帐篷。Brett为了弥补Eddy抢先一步帮他脱了并握住了他的。

“Brett...等等...”  
“我帮你。”

Eddy一只手就把Brett的手压回床上。并在他唇上落下了一吻。  
他知道再这样下去他撑不了多久，会被笑的。

Eddy拿起Brett放在床头柜上本来要用来“制造逼真”的套子套了上去。

“乖，脚开一点，我进去了。会痛要说。”

即使Brett已经做足了心里建设，还是让他痛的要叫出来，但他忍住了。  
Eddy知道Brett很痛，他眼角逼出来的泪水已经露馅了。

“抱歉。” Eddy吻去Brett眼角的泪水。

Eddy缓慢的开始抽动，整个房间只剩下他们俩喘气的声音和Brett的呜咽声。

“可以叫出来喔。”

Eddy继续的抽插，另一只手握住Brett的。

“嗯...Eddy...慢一点...不要....”

Eddy尽可能的把自己的速度放慢，不要弄疼Brett。

“....嗯....Eddy...我不行了....啊...”

Brett高潮后，Eddy把自己的拔出来射在了Brett的肚子上，然后他俯身又落下一吻。

“I love you Brett.”

完事后，Eddy把Brett抱去清理之后抱回了床上，Brett已经没什么意识了。Eddy将他抱在怀里睡着了。

Eddy再睡醒时已经是晚上了。他确认Brett还熟睡后出去煮粥给Brett吃。

Eddy在找他的衣服时，发现衣柜旁边有一个小的相机。他心想应该是Brett又乱放了，所以直接走了出去。

“Brett，起来吃饭了喔。”  
“嗯，醒了。”  
“坐的起来吗？”  
“可以。”  
“来，张嘴。”

Brett吃了一口，笑了出来。

“很难吃诶...”  
“对不起啦，我不会煮饭。”  
“我还要，我很饿。”  
“你不是说难吃吗...”  
“但我爱吃。”

Eddy笑了，等他把粥吃光后，将碗收拾了一下。

等他回房间后，Brett却小小声的在啜泣。  
Eddy见状赶紧跑去关心。

“Brett，对不起，很痛对不对？我不该那么大力的。还是粥？我们下次叫外卖吧，不要哭了好不好，对不起。”

“Eddy。”  
“我只是觉得你太温柔了。”

Eddy停止了慌张，眼睛直直的看着Brett。

“I love you Eddy. ”  
“I love you, too. ”

End.  
-

“Brett，那边那个相机是不是你的啊，怎么放到我这里了。”  
“...”

Brett红着脸把事情的来龙去脉告诉了Eddy。  
Eddy的表情像霓虹灯一样变化十足。

“所以，你没有对我那个？？”  
“对。”  
Brett把头埋在抱枕里不敢看Eddy。

“对不起。”  
“没事，但我们今天要拍的影片怎么办。”  
“没关系，上传那些tiktok影片就好了。”


End file.
